L'aile du Garuda
by speedyamel
Summary: Un petit OS sur un couple que j'affectionne énormément. Petit cadeau pour ma Bêta. Bienvenu dans ce tendre EaquexViolate bien trop court pour avoir un réel résumé.


Bonjour, bonsoir, Bonne nuit!  
Me voici cette fois avec un petit délire, un cadeau en somme. Parce que ce couple est juste magnifique et que même avec cet OS je ne lui rends pas encore assez hommage!

Pour remettre les choses dans le contexte, on se trouve après la guerre contre Hadès dans Saint Seiya la version Kuramada Masami, avec pour personnages centraux Eaque ainsi que Kagaho et Violate de Lost canvas.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Hé voilà, tout le monde est de retour à la vie, visiblement nous étions enfin en paix, après tant d'années de guerre. La folie qui avait si longtemps touchée les enfers était enfin partie… certains avait réussi à en prendre conscience bien avant, comme moi.

Je l'avais appris à mes dépends… le destin avait été cruel de me rendre la vie en me retirant d'abord mon aile puis la seconde m'empêchant de voler et ne pouvant que regarder le désastre qu'avait été ma vie. Je me rappellerai toujours de cet Alone qui avait si longtemps usurpé le titre de roi. Nous nous étions fait berner proprement. Même le si fidèle Kagaho avait flanché face à cet usurpateur. Kagaho, tout comme elle, il n'était pas revenu pour cette guerre.

Ma tendre aile… pourquoi avait-il fallut que je me fasse arracher mes deux ailes pour comprendre que je ne pouvais voler sans toi? Visiblement ton surplis restera éteint pendant longtemps ma douce. Tu avais été la seule à toujours me comprendre, à me guider même à travers ma folie. Tu ne m'avais jamais craint et pourtant tu aurais dû. Combien de fois as tu faillis te faire tuer par ma folie, combien de fois t'es tu montrée digne et fière face à moi, oh ma tendre aile ?

Du haut de mon pupitre, je jugeai, mélancolique et pensif. Les âmes défilaient innombrables et répugnantes. Tellement de crimes à juger, tellement de vices à condamner. L'humanité ne s'améliorait pas. Pourtant comme l'avait souligné Athéna certaines âmes étaient pures, pures comme la soie moi. Ces âmes si précieuses, presque ingénues, nous les chérissions et les escortions avec douceur jusqu'à Elysium. Elles étaient rares mais tellement appréciées dans ce monde de souffrance. Elles montraient le fruit de notre travail achevé.

Les âmes noires étaient quand à elles jugées avec sévérité, la race humaine était répugnante!

Un battement d'aile attira mon attention vers le plafond ouvert de mon tribunal. Une silhouette atterrie au centre de la pièce avec rapidité et souplesse. Mes sourcils se froncèrent et quand je reconnu le surplis à travers la poussière, je ne pu empêcher un sourire ironique d'apparaître

\- Tu viens reprendre ta place Bénou?

\- Ma place est auprès d'Hadès, je ne suis pas un juge. Tu es et resteras meilleur que moi à ce petit jeu Eaque.

\- Ravis de te revoir Kagaho, nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ton absence.

\- Excusez moi pour ça, la dernière guerre a plus blessé mon âme que je ne le pensais. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a trouver la force de me réincarner.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils face à ces paroles. Je n'avais su que ce qu'on avait bien voulu m'expliquer de la guerre d'il y a deux cents ans mais je n'avais pas entendu parler d'une quelconque raison qui aurait pu empêcher Kagaho de revenir.

Il me fit un signe de la main pour balayer mes questions, peu à même de répondre. Ça ne m'étonnait pas de lui, il détestait répondre aux questions et encore moins parler aux autres spectres. Ce qui m'amenait à me demander pourquoi il était ici si ce n'était pas pour prendre ma place.

\- Si tu n'es pas ici pour me virer que fait tu dans mon tribunal?

\- Je viens t'aider, Hadès veut que tu ais de l'aide pour le tribunal le temps que tu n'auras pas de lieutenant. J'ai appris que ton aile n'était pas revenue encore

Je ne répondis pas mais mon visage dû s'assombrir vu la surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage du Bénou.

\- Je vois dans ce cas va prendre place, y'a pas mal de retard a rattraper.

\- Eaque… me dis pas

\- Tu prononces un mot en rapport avec Béhémoth et je te jure je te mets dehors, favori de notre dieu ou non.

Il ferma sa bouche respectant ma décision puis s'envola jusqu'au pupitre où il prit place pour les procès pendant de longues heures. C'est en le voyant s'étirer sans cesse en baillant que je compris qu'il devait se faire tard. Je le congédiai ainsi. Il ne refusa pas mais me lança un dernier regard en ne me voyant pas bouger puis partit se reposer. Pour ma part je ne rentrai pas, les ombres de la nuit me rappelaient trop sa présence.

Les jours s'enchaînaient avec la même routine, je passais la plupart de la nuit au travail ou à dormir sur mon bureau puis venait le jour où Kagaho me réveillait en arrivant à grands battements d'ailes. Il ne me faisait jamais aucun commentaire et se contentait de parler le moins possible comme à son habitude. Une certaine routine apparue et je fini même par dérider un peu le Bénou.

Pourtant les nuits se rappelaient toujours à moi, elles et leurs horribles ombres envahissantes. Solitude et chaos y étaient souverains.

Néanmoins une nuit ce ne fut pas Kagaho qui me réveilla mais une tape sur la tête.

\- Debout! Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez encore là à cette heure. Vous étiez pourtant du genre à fuir les responsabilités il me semble.

Cette voix, je ne la connais que trop bien. Mon regard tourna vers cette silhouette fièrement dressée à mes côtés, mon côté gauche si symbolique. Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que je me levai et passait une main dans ses cheveux ébènes, la surprenant. Je lui fis un sourire doux qu'elle avait tant mérité.

\- Oh ma douce aile… tu es enfin de retour…

\- Que… seigneur Eaque vous … pleurez?

Mon sourire se fit encore plus grand alors que je l'attirai dans mes bras pour la serrer de toutes mes forces.

\- Oui, je pleure ma douce aile, je pleure de bonheur de retrouver la seule femme qui a su arracher mon cœur et l'emporter avec elle.

\- Eaque…

Ces deux bras si frêles et si solides m'entourèrent avec fermeté. Oui ma douce, mes yeux sont enfin ouvert, le Garuda n'est rien sans son aile.

\- Bon retour chez toi Violate.

* * *

 **Auteur:** un grand merci à vous pour m'avoir lu en espérant que ce petit OS vous aura plus, un très très grand merci à ma Bêta pour qui je fais ce cadeau qu'elle m'a presque hurlé à la figure en le lisant xD (oui je l'ai perdu pendant quelques minutes). Après rien ne vaut son commentaire à elle x)

 **Bêta:** Comment dire que je fangirl x100000 sur cet OS ! Eaque × Violate c'est ultime ship, je les aime tellement et j'ai adoré les voir en scène de cette façon. Sans parler de la petite intervention de Kagaho (mon bébé) ! Franchement c'était juste parfait je me lasserais pas de relire xD

 **Auteur:** ouais voilà c'est bien ce que je disais on l'a perdu et pour quelques années si vous voulez mon avis, vous étonnez pas de trouver des fautes dans mes prochains chapitres elle pourra surement pas les corriger vu son état xD

 **Bêta:** C'est ça laissez moi fangirler un an ou deux et je reprendrais du service xD et laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !


End file.
